


Yellow and White Roses

by ordinarylittleme



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 14:30:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10698951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ordinarylittleme/pseuds/ordinarylittleme





	Yellow and White Roses

Nobody was in the Swan house today. Nobody had been there for twenty years, so surely the flowers atop the only grave weren't placed by any human hands. Or so the people of Forks liked to whisper.  
There were two roses atop the cold marble, one yellow and one white. They were intertwined and placed gently before the stone, and rain fell from its curled petals.  
 _Here lies Isabella Marie Swan. Born September 13, 1987, died March 19, 2007. Loving wife, friend and daughter_ , the words on the gravestone read, the woman beneath it surely nothing but dust now as she lay there forever in silence.  
And yet, in the dead of night, footsteps could be heard if you tried. A petite young woman with short, dark hair strode to the gravestone, silently mouthing the words engraved on it as if it were a prayer and she was a sinner. She looked and sounded as if she were crying, and yet no tears fell from her eyes. Digging her hand into her pocket, she lay two more roses, one white and one yellow. Many withered husks of similar-looking flowers lay at her feet, and she kicked them aside.  
Alice Cullen had returned just a bit too late. Edward had left her and forbade the Cullens to return for her, spending the rest of his life mourning for the only woman he( _they_ )loved. A vision had arrived to her of Bella dying, and yet her loyalty to her brother had stopped her from going to Forks. Wiping her dry eyes, she raised a trembling hand to the top of the gravestone, brushing away the dust.  
"Goodbye, Bella," she whispered, and placed a kiss to the stone, just as cold as Bella would be now.


End file.
